A variety of regulatory molecules, known as hematopoietins been identified which are involved in the development and proliferation of the various populations of hematopoietic or blood cells. Most hematopoietins exhibits certain biological activities by interacting with a receptor on the surface of target cells. Cytokine receptors are commonly composed of one, two or three chains. Many cytokine receptors and some cytokines, such as IL-12 p40, are members of the hematopoietin receptor superfamily of proteins. Identification of new members of the hematopoietin receptor superfamily can be useful in regulation of hematopoiesis, in regulation of immune responses and in identification of other members of the hematopoietin superfamily, including cytokines and receptors.
It would be desirable to identify and determine the DNA and protein sequence for heretofore unknown members of the hematopoietin receptor superfamily.